Gummy Gardens
| difficulty = Somewhat Easy }} Story Before episode: Mr. Snail wonders if he will come on time to the greenhouse for his date. After episode: Tiffi gives the snail balloons to make him float, and Mr. Snail does not worry anymore about being late. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Gummy Gardens contains two somewhat hard - hard levels: and , and two very hard levels: and . Overall, it is a somewhat easy episode and it is much easier than the previous episode, Biscuit Bungalow. Gallery Story= File:Pant pant.png|*Pant**pant* Hi Mr Snail! What's wrong.png|Hi Mr Snail! What's wrong? I won't make it to the green house in time for my date!.png|I won't make it to the green house in time for my date! Just a second!.png|Just a second! Brilliant! Thanks little girl!.png|Brilliant! Thanks little girl! |-| Levels= Level 576 V3 HTML5.png|Level 576 - |link=Level 576 Level 577 V5 HTML5.png|Level 577 - |link=Level 577 Level 578 V4 HTML5.png|Level 578 - |link=Level 578 Level 579 V2 HTML5.png|Level 579 - |link=Level 579 Level 580 V2 HTML5.png|Level 580 - |link=Level 580 Level 581 V3 HTML5.png|Level 581 - |link=Level 581 Level 582 V2 HTML5.png|Level 582 - |link=Level 582 Level 583 V4 HTML5.png|Level 583 - |link=Level 583 Level 584 V5 HTML5.png|Level 584 - |link=Level 584 Level 585 V2 HTML5.png|Level 585 - |link=Level 585 Level 586 V3 HTML5.png|Level 586 - |link=Level 586 Level 587 Reality before.png|Level 587 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 587 Level 587 Reality after.png|Level 587 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 587 Level 588 V4 HTML5.png|Level 588 - |link=Level 588 Level 589 V2 HTML5.png|Level 589 - |link=Level 589 Level 590 V2 HTML5.png|Level 590 - |link=Level 590 |-| Champion title= Balloon Botanist.png|Champion title|link=Balloon Botanist |-| Icon= Gummygardens.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Ep40promopic.png|Coming soon poster Ep40releasedpic.png|After the release poster |-| Old map= Gummy Gardens Map Mobile.png|Old Mobile/HTML5 map Trivia *The episode's pathway has been uncovered on Facebook since April 28, 2014. *This episode continues the trend of levels ending with 87 being ingredient levels. *After being totally absent in Biscuit Bungalow, cake bombs reappeared in this episode, in level 584. *This episode is the second episode in a row to have alliteration in its name, the first being Biscuit Bungalow. *This episode continued the trend of having no timed levels (prior to their removal) and moves levels. *This episode used to be impossible as the first version of Level 578 had a jelly under a chocolate spawner, making that level impossible to complete without the use of the jelly fish booster. It was corrected a few days after release. *This episode breaks the trend of having 3 candy order levels in even numbered episodes. There are only two in this episode. *This episode breaks the trend of all levels that ends in 0 or is a multiple of 10 since is somewhat hard or higher, and since level 580 is a medium level. *This is the first episode whose candy order levels do not require the player to make any special candies or make any special candy combinations. *This episode is the second one to have 'gum' in its name, the first being Bubblegum Bridge. *This is the first episode to have no mystery candies since they were first introduced. *This episode was released exactly one year after the release of Pudding Pagoda. *This is the first episode name which has "Gummy" used as a starting word. The second was Gummy Galaxy and the third one is Gummy Gazebo. Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Grassland-themed episodes Category:World finales (HTML5)